


Give your love for Christmas.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Some Tattoos... [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the festive season coming quickly to a head, Ori is keen to take Dwalin back to his home town and introduce him properly to his elder brother.</p><p>Dwalin is far less keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dwalin shifted in his bed, the smaller man still clutching to his bare chest as he did, as he rearranged the pillows behind him and sighed deeply. Only when he was comfortable did he lean forward and place his lips tenderly to the temple of the smaller man, before returning his attention back to the flickering television that held its place on the cupboards on the opposite side of the room, sighing again as he settled back into the pillows.

 

Ori traced his fingers through the coarse chest hair of his partner before following the inked lines of his tattoos, an affectionate smile tugging at his lips as he ran his hand over the mans dark nipple and watched the muscular pectoral flex slightly under the soft brush.

 

“Dwalin.” Ori breathed as he began peppering his lips over the muscle laden chest and the larger man hummed, his eyes never averting from the television. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

 

Dwalin made another hum in thought for a moment before shifting in the bed again and snuggling himself closer to the smaller man, placing his nose into the crevice of the mans slim shoulder.

 

"Nothing. I usually go to Balin's for dinner, or to Thorin's for a pre Christmas drink (or twenty) so I will be actually capable of surviving the damn Christmas carols all damn month... But, they're both going away with spouses this year." Dwalin explained before pressing his lips to the other mans shoulder. "Why?"

 

"Well... I-I was going to go to Dori's this year, well, I do that every year and we have a little family gathering. Nori, Bofur, me, Dori, and sometimes people from the town come along and share their food for dinner... and I was- well, I was..." Ori paused for a long moment as his fingers trailed absentmindedly over Dwalin's solid abdomen. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me... you know, to meet the family, meet Dori..."

 

"Dori? Yer older brother?" Dwalin asked with wide eyes. Nori, Nori was the one Dwalin could handle, but the mysterious elder brother was one that the large man had yet to come into contact with, other than the glares across the rooms at weddings.

 

"Yeah, my older brother." Ori commented now with a reassuring smile as he saw the way the larger man paled at the idea. "Oh, please Dwalin-" The plead was followed by a few peppering kisses across the larger mans jaw. "Christmas is a very important time for Dori. Why, even last year it was the time when Bofur asked his permission to marry Nori-"

 

"He had to ask yer elder brother for permission?" Dwalin interrupted with a small frown and Ori shook his head slightly and pillowed his head further against Dwalin's chest.

 

"No, It's just that Dori is very traditional and Bofur knew he would respect that kind of thing." Ori replied and the larger man hummed in a non specific reply, his eyes drifted from the flashing television and toward the cupboard that sat on the other side of his and Ori's shared room, where he knew inside sat his leather jacket and inside that a small velvet box. He had been planning on giving the box to the smaller man on Christmas day after a day of fine feasting and wine. However, that plan could be blown from its very core if Dwalin didn't get permission to propose to the smaller man.

 

"Alright then."

 

"Sorry?"

 

"I said alright, I'd love to go to yer brothers with ye for the holiday."

 

"Really?"

 

"Aye."

 

Ori practically squealed with glee before jumping on top of Dwalin and began pressing his lips across the mans face and neck, before he hesitantly pulled back when he reached the mans meaty shoulder and began tracing his fingers over them gently and smiling sheepishly.

 

"And-um- there is something else." Ori said and Dwalin furrowed his brow at the other and smiled gently.

 

"Aye, what is it?" Dwalin questioned and Ori sighed deeply as he continued rubbing his fingers over Dwalin's upper body and shoulders, the small man allowed many silent moments to pass before he spoke again.

 

"We're not living together."

 

"What? Ori, have ye not told him?!" Dwalin asked as he sat up, now sending the smaller man tumbling down his chest and on the other side of the soft mattress.

 

"No, there was never a good time." Ori said with a week smile and Dwalin groaned as he rubbed the sides of his temples with a rough hand. "I mean, whenever he called he would ask about work, then about Nori, then about you, but the tone he used left little time for announcement."

 

"Eight months is too little time for announcement?" Dwalin asked with a frown and Ori looked at him apologetically before rubbing his hands against the mans muscle heavy chest before shifting forward and placing his face in the crook of Dwalin's neck and sighed an apology, but it did little to settle his nerves.

 

"Are ye... Are ye ashamed of me?" Dwalin asked slowly, dreading the answer that was to come from the smaller mans lips.

 

"No, no of course not." Ori replied truthfully. "I just... I just never found the perfect time to tell him, but I swear this year, when we go up there we- I will tell him, I swear. Okay?"

 

"Okay." Dwalin replied with a nod before pressing his lips to Ori's supple shoulder before he chuckled slightly. " _We'll_ tell him together though, I don't want you taking the brunt of the anger."

 

Ori giggled then before he laid the pair of them back down and pulled Dwalin to his chest again with a slight nuzzle on his collarbones, the larger man returned the rub of affection with his hands brushing through the smaller mans gingered locks.

 

"When are we leaving?" Dwalin asked and Ori tensed beneath him again before looking up at him with a small smile.

 

"Tomorrow."

 

"Tomorrow?"

 

"We need to leave before the snow begins to fall." Ori replied sheepishly and the larger man groaned before switching off the television and tossing the remote to the side, deciding it would be best to just spoon his problems away. He turned Ori to his side gently and pressed himself against the smallers back, nuzzling his face in the back of his ginger curls as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

\----

 

The next day, when Ori had gone out of the bedroom and into the living room where he had been storing his families Christmas gifts, Dwalin got out of bed and began quickly packing his suitcase. Making sure to grab his best leather jacket from out of the cupboard and reach into the pockets to find the small reddish box, he flipped it open to see the braided ring shining back at him and smiled as he imagined it gracing the finger of his loved one.

 

In all his life, in all his travelling, Dwalin had never met anyone like Ori and he knew he would never meet anyone like him again. Where Dwalin was dark, Ori was his light. Where Dwalin was angry or sad, Ori was there to help and heal his pain and sorrow. Where Dwalin was strong, Ori was stronger in places he was weak. Ori was his one, and his only, and Dwalin would face all hell on earth to keep him safe and keep him his happy self. Dwalin would do anything to prove his loyalty and prove his heart to his dearest Ori, be it facing a fire breathing dragon or the small mans elder brother.

 

Dwalin closed the lid of the box again and stowed it into the front pocket of his suitcase, his mind wandering now to his need of packing clothes... and other items.

 

The large man quickly threw his best pairs of jeans, jumpers, and even his smartest suit into the small case before he turned to the bedside table. He scrambled through the small drawer and pulled out his spare key for the house, sickness medicine for long travels... and a small pack of condoms that he dared not tell anyone about, he quickly threw all three into his case and zipped it closed.

 

Just as he managed to press his case shut, the smaller man walked in with a small smile on his lips and tickets fluttering in his hands.

 

"Are you ready to go then?" Ori asked and Dwalin hummed in response before getting to his feet, pulling his case behind him, and placing his lips against the smaller mans own.

 

Ori pulled back hesitantly out of the kiss before picking up his own case and linking hands with Dwalin, tugging him along quickly out of the room as he did. When they stepped outside the apartment building to the usual noise and traffic of streets of London, cabs, cars, bikes, and people, all crammed into the streets with their own lives and families they were planning to return to during the December break. Business people walked down the street with ears pressed to their phones as usual, but this time excited and young voices blared down the line as they walked past. The shops the couple passed were already blaring Christmas carols or new pop sensations singing (or killing, which ever way you looked at it) old carols in a new fast paced beat. The streets smelled sourly of cinnamon rolls and petrol fumes, and all Ori could talk about during their walk to the coach docks was the need for him to return to his fresh aired home.

 

Ori, in his youth, lived in a small town in the far north of England, in the county of Northumberland. His family (as Dwalin recalled from a past conversation) have lived in the same cottage for almost six generations and Dori, being the eldest of the trio, had held all rights to the home after the passing of their parents. Dwalin remembered Ori talking avidly about the house in the north, how it was set just on the shoreline of the country, and how it was large with cream bricks and a grey slated roof, how it just blended into the environment around it after years of love and ware from Ori's family. All three brothers had been born in the house and that was something Ori mentioned quite proudly.

 

Dwalin tuned back into Ori's rambling, even though he didn't realise the smaller man was speaking at all, and smiled brightly. Only now realising that they were at the coaching station and being loaded onto an already full looking bus.

 

"-I mean besides, It's not like Nori and Bofur didn't live together before they got married." Ori stated as they climbed onto the transport and flashed their tickets at the driver before taking their assigned seats. Ori flopped down first as he wanted the window seat while Dwalin packed their small cases into the overhead.

 

"Ori, I think ye're panicking a bit too much." Dwalin stated as he gave his case a final shove before sitting next to Ori who was looking out the window, his thumb between his lips in nervous habit. "And ye seem to forget that parents love me."

 

Ori gigled before sighing deeply.

 

"Well, Dori isn't really my parent... but his judgement can be twice as strong." The smaller man sighed again before turning to Dwalin with a small frown settling between his brows. "Maybe this is too soon. What if Dori needs more time to adjust to us being together? What if he scares you off-"

 

"Ori," Dwalin said softly as he picked up Ori's limp hand and pressed it to his lips. "I swear. There is nothing he could do or say to scare me off, not when I am so utterly devoted to ye already."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Just as they finished speaking and ending in silence the coach squeaked as it pulled from the curb and began driving down the short road, turning onto the main street in a matter of moments. There was no turning back now.

 

\----

 

Dwalin sighed as he watched the blinking lights of the people on their phones around him, many had gotten off at many small towns during the long ride and only a handful of people were left on the dark coach. It had been three hours already and a heaviness was already beginning to settle in the large mans stomach as he looked down at Ori who had closed the coaches curtain and began sleeping on his right bicep. What if this trip _was_ just a terrible mistake? What if Dori hated him and tried to get Ori away from him? Dwalin wouldn't know what to do with himself if for some reason the small man just sat him down and told him he didn't want to be with him any more. Dwalin wouldn't know what to do.

 

The large man peeked out between the small crack between the curtains just as they passed a large green sign, reading that they were now in Newcastle. Dwalin thought out the plan he and Ori had spoken of earlier and the smaller mas voice relayed in his mind.

 

_"Once we reach Newcastle, my brother has arranged for us to get a cab. Then from there, we drive into town and hike up to the cottage."_

_Dwalin had only nodded at the plan before returning to the article he had been reading from a magazine that was left on the coach._

 

Now realising how close they actually were, Dwalin began to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival...

_"Well, I wish it could be Christmas every day When the kids start singing and the band begins to play Oh, I wish it could be Christmas-"_

 

Dwalin groaned and resisted the urge to shove his hands over his ears, they had only been standing in the waiting area for fifteen minutes and he could have sworn he had heard this song three times already. Ori, on the other hand, seemed delighted with the continuous track

 

Just as Dwalin's frown begin to deepen as he checked his watch and huffing, his foot tapping impatiently at the fact that the cab Ori's brother sent was not here yet. However, as he began to grumble under his breath, a pair of arms slinked around his neck and Ori stepped in front of him and mouthing the last lines of the song.

 

 _"Why don't you give your love for Christmas!"_ Ori mouthed before finishing the tinkling bells of the song by tapping his fingers on the larger mans bald head, Dwalin snorted.

 

"Ye're such a nerd, ye know this right?" Dwalin teased and Ori smiled up at him.

 

"There is nothing wrong with getting in the festive spirit." Ori teased back as he gave Dwalin's greying beard a slight tug. "Now come on, give me a kiss."

 

Dwalin smirked slightly and began leaning down to press his lips to the smaller man only for an obnoxiously loud car horn snap through the cold air and break them apart, Dwalin scowled at the whirring car that stopped at their sides before a man with a shit eating grin on his face jumped out.

 

"Bard!" Ori cried and pulled away from Dwalin, practically breaking the larger mans heart as he watched the smaller man run and jump into the strangers arms. "It's good to see you!"

 

"You too, little Ori." The man replied with a strange accent that Dwalin was not used to in the crook of the small mans neck, before pulling back and looking the small man over with a raised brow. "Well, not exactly little any more. My you've grown! But still so skinny. The old biddy's will be ecstatic fattening you up this Christmas."

 

Ori giggled slightly before Dwalin cleared his throat awkwardly and the smaller man jumped, when he looked back at the larger man he smiled brightly before extending his arm to him.

 

"Bard, this is Dwalin." Ori said as Dwalin stepped closer, his arms wrapping instantly around the large mans waist. "My partner. Dwalin, this is Bard. An old family friend."

 

"Pleasure." Dwalin grated out as he extended his hand toward the man, Bard raised his brow at the hand extended toward him before looking up at the large man attached to it.

 

"So, this is the man we hear about so frequently?" Bard stated with a small smirk and Ori kicked him lightly in the shin. "Dori speaks very-... well, he speaks of you."

 

That did nothing for Dwalin's nerves as he lowered his hand again, even with Ori's arms around him he could begin to feel dread fill his insides.

 

"Come on then, no need to keep standing here in the cold." Ori said awkwardly before grabbing his bag and throwing it into the trunk of the car, before pulling Dwalin from his glaring match with Bard and made him put his case in the back as well. When all three climbed back into the car the silence around them was tense and filled with awkwardness as the cars engine began to rumble again and pulled away from the curb, Ori spoke up again a few tense moments later.

 

"How about we turn on the radio?" Ori asked and Bard hummed before pressing the radios on switch, causing a joyful Christmas tune to now echo through the tense air.

 

"So..." Bard began as he rubbed his short moustache above his lips. "How long have you two been together then?"

 

"Almost two years." Ori replied instantly as he took Dwalin's cold hand in his and rubbed in own over them, a small smile on his face as he noticed Dwalin looking at him with a dreamy sigh. "But it feels like I've known him for a lifetime."

 

"Oh so-uh- when's the wedding?" Bard asked curiously as he looked in the rear view mirror to gaze at the pair with a raised brow, the couple looked at each other quickly and their moths opened and closed without thinking.

 

"Well... we were-um-not-not exactly planning on... well... I mean... it's not exactly in our to do list."

 

"But its in the cards." Dwalin interrupted hopefully and Ori nodded, his eyes never leaving Dwalin's face.

 

"Oh, yes, is it? I mean- It's in the cards?"

 

"Aye."

 

Ori smiled brightly before his cheeks flushed a vibrant red and he lowered his head.

 

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck. Because you know how Dori can be about these kinds of things." Bard stated and Dwalin grunted slightly before cupping Ori's cheek and running his thumb over his plump cheekbones.

 

"Yes I know." Ori sighed in reply but leaned into the touch before pressing his lips to the largers lips and breathing softly into the kiss, the large man ran his hands back from the smaller mans cheek and tucked it behind his gingery curls, placing his other free hand on the smallers waist. Ori repeated the pace of the kisses as his hands curled on the larger mans chest.

 

The kiss ended however when the car skidded to a jolting halt and Dwalin seethed as he looked up to see Bard looking at him in the mirror, a cold eyebrow raised and a small frown on his face.

 

"Sorry, damn traffic." Bard apologised with a faked frown of repentance, the larger man only growled and looked down at Ori who was quickly adjusting his scarf and the blush had returned to his features.

 

"So, how are you planning on getting to the village?" Bard asked after another tense moment. "I have other pick ups today, you know, being almost Christmas and everything, the old biddy's want to get to their families."

 

"We were going to hike up there." Ori replied and the driver nodded slightly before he began humming along to the gentle song of the radio as he turned at a pair of lights.

 

"Well, you be careful up there, I took my little lad up there the other day and he slipped on a patch of ice. Snow can be a nasty bastard." Bard cursed as he slipped around another corner and hunched in his seat to look around an oncoming bend.

 

"Oh yes, how is your family?" Ori asked with a bright smile and Bard smiled in reply.

 

"They are fine. Bain is my little man and he's getting properly good at managing the farm, just like his daddy. And little Sigrid is just like her mama, completely beautiful and utterly talented in maths, I don't know how when she has such a dunce for a father. Oh, and the misses is pregnant again." Bard explained with a wide grin at the thoughts of his growing family.

 

"Wow, congratulations!" Ori said excitedly and Dwalin grunted a slight congratulation as he watched the man smile proudly.

 

"Yeah, another little girl. Tilda we're going to call her." Bard said before he fished his wallet from the passenger seat and tossed it back at the smaller man. "Have a look, I bet they are barely recognisable to you now."

 

Ori opened the slim wallet and instantly caught sight of a small coloured picture, the four family member, Bard, his wife, and the two eldest children. All were grinning widely and looking incredibly festive in their jumpers with reindeer's on, the mothers jumper having one reindeer in the centre of the knitted red material and a baby reindeer sleeping at the bottom were the baby was. Ori resisted the urge to coo at the sight as he shuffled the photos and found a small ultrasound picture of a small baby holding it's hand up.

 

"Aww, Dwalin, look." Ori said as he flashed his the black and white picture. "She's waving at you! See, look."

 

Dwalin squinted slightly at the picture and tilted his head, he was never one for ultrasounds, where other people saw babies blowing bubbles or waving their hands, he just saw a little blobby smudge on the picture of some sort of alien being.

 

"Oh Bard, they are all absolutely beautiful. Goodness me, look at Bain!" Ori said as he pointed to the small mop headed child grinning in the picture. "He's gotten so big, oh gosh, I feel old."

 

Bard laughed softly before taking his wallet back and tossing it back on the passenger seat.

 

"Nah, he's still a little young thing, he just grows like a bloody weed." Bard stated before looking at Ori by the small mirror. "How's Nori? He's not still robbing houses is he?"

 

 _Well, that was the unexpected._ Dwalin thought as he tuned into the conversation. _But at the same time completely expected._

 

"Oh no, he's fine now. He got married in the summer! You know, to Bofur who was here last year."

 

"No, really?" Bard said with a slacked jaw in surprise. "Well, give them my congrats."

 

"Of course."

 

"Well, here we are."

 

Ori gazed quickly out the window to see, sure enough, just outside the window was the thin winding road that lead toward the family home. A path so familiar to him that he could surely walk it blindfolded.

 

The small man leapt out of the car as soon as it came to a slow stop, he scrambled quickly to the edge of the cliff where the small cottage was hidden away and looked out to the sea that rolled beneath the white cliffs. Ori raised his arms in the air and took in a deep breath, the familiar salty smell of his homeland filling his lungs instantly.

 

When the small man looked back he saw that the car was now gone and all that was left was Dwalin, the large man looking at him tenderly and holding both cases under his arms.

 

"Oh, Dwalin, I'm sorry. Here let me help you." Ori apologised as he quickly walked back toward Dwalin and tried to grab at his own bag from the larger mans arm, but Dwalin simply shook his head and shifted away slightly.

 

"It's alright, I can carry them." Dwalin replied with a small smile before gesturing his head up the dirt path in a soft jostle. "How about ye show me the way?"

 

"Oh, of course!" Ori exclaimed before hooping his arm around the larger man and began leading him up the small slope that was directing them towards the cottage in the distance. The small man spoke softly to the larger as they continued their trek up the hill, he spoke of his friendship with Bard in glowing turns and Dwalin only nodded and hummed in return. It wasn't long before they made it to the cottage and Dwalin stopped slightly in his tracks as just in front of him was the cottage. The house was quite large, but was still small enough to hide eloquently behind the rolling white topped hills, the grey slate roofing matching the grey clouds that currently remained in the sky and waiting to burst with more snowfall. The sea behind the large house was still and silent, the only sound to be heard in the air was the rustling of leaves and the only movement was the billowing steam that was coming from the chimney of the home. Dwalin was inspecting the residence with a thick swallow before he noticed Ori from the corner of his eye, the small man looking at him with total concern and a worried crease in his brow.

 

Dwalin shoved those fears he felt beginning to stir in his gut down and smiled widely at Ori, in an attempt to mask the current anxiety wringing through his body.

 

The pair stepped slowly down the cobble stone until they arrived at the large dark door, the smaller man practically jumped forward and quickly knocked the silver knocker on the door, Dwalin quickly shuffled on his feet, willing his nerves away with deep breaths. However, it had barely been a moment before the door was yanked open, and an ecstatic looking Dori stood in the frame, practically screaming with excitement.

 

"Ori! Oh, my little Ori!" Dori said as he lunged at the smaller man and scrambled him up in his arms, Ori bouncing with his own excitement as his brother hugged him tightly. Dori crushed his brother in a tight hug before peppering welcome kisses all over his soft face, looking him over a moment later and nagging at him for a moment about his slouching and a hole in his jumper. Only after many long moments of brotherly babbling, did Dori finally acknowledge Dwalin, with _far_ less friendliness than the way in which he met his little brother.

 

"Oh, hello Dwalin, I had no idea you were coming..." Dori stated with a raised brow before looking Dwalin up and down like he was an incest on the underside of his shoe, dangerous and needing to be disposed of quickly. "Well, don't just stand there like a statue, go put the bags inside."

 

Dwalin nodded before he shuffled past the pair like an obedient servant, leaving Ori to sigh before rub up and down his brothers arm as Dori turned back toward him, with his usual soft smile.

 

"I honestly don't know why you are still with that bruiser, Ori." Dori huffed instantly as he fussed over his younger brother again, straightening his own crumpled jumper as he did, the elder of the pair turned then, linking his arm with the younger and leading him through the door as he continued. "I mean honestly-"

 

Ori dug his heels into the doormat of the house and turned to his brother, halting Dori in his steps and causing him to raise a brow.

 

"Dori, could you try to be nice to this one? I-I kind of like him..." Ori stated with a small smile and Dori sighed deeply, his eyes closing with the breath and opening on his next words.

 

"I'll try." Dori promised and Ori smiled brightly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his brothers cheek before allowing himself to be lead into the house.

 

\----

 

When the overall excitement of the entrance was over, including the excitement of the family dog, an Irish setter named Smaug, who had pounced up at Dwalin when he had set down the suitcases and began licking his face, only being pulled away by Ori who squeaked happily when he saw the dog, causing the dog to bark happily in reply and charge at him. Knocking the smaller man over with his powerful pounce and continual licking. After that Dori rushed the pair to the kitchen, pouring them tea and a placed a plate of biscuits in front of them, the continual questions came then, all of them just as infuriating as the ones before.

 

After all the excitement, it wasn't until much later, when the couple were sat on the sofa and Dori was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen, that the pair finally had a moment to themselves. Dwalin was still marvelling at everything in the room, he could most likely memorise it all now, from the roaring fire in the mantle of the centre stone wall in the room, to the plush blue bench in the section that separated two stiff looking armchairs to an old smelling sofa. Along with the swinging sound of 'All I want for Christmas is you' playing in the kitchen, the atmosphere was easy and relaxing. The whole scene was all very domestic, Dwalin sat on the plush sofa with one arm around Ori to his left, and his other hand rubbing the dogs belly as he slept on his right.

 

"I think he likes you." Ori teased Dwalin as he pointed to the dog who began to snore on the larger mans opposite side. Causing the larger man to chuckle, his lips tilted at the sides.

 

"Ye think so?" Dwalin asked with a raised brow at Ori, the smaller man nodded in return with an incredulous look on his features.

 

"Oh, of course, Smaug is hardly the friendliest toward strangers." Ori stated as he settled and hand on the larger mans chest and rubbed gently over the muscled section and toward his shoulder, repeating the movement as he spoke. "Well, it is hardly a shock, you do have a way of comforting people."

 

"Ye really think that?" Dwalin questioned with a slight smirk and Ori nodded, with a soft hum as he leaned forward and began peppering kisses to Dwalin's breaded jaw line and cheeks. The larger man turned his head at the soft touch and allowed the sweet kisses to be pressed against his lips, but the kisses didn't get very further as someone cleared their throats and both turned to see Dori looking at them from the kitchen doorway, his arms folded crossly and his brows knitted together.

 

"Dinners ready." The grey haired man stated firmly, which was surely enough to separate the two, just by the sharp tone itself.

 

The pair untangled themselves quickly, causing Smaug to wake with an annoyed sneeze. Dwalin petted the dog on the head in an attempt to settle him again, but the canine simply yawned before stretching and trotting toward the kitchen, where Dori could be heard making a fuss over him and placing a bowl on the floor. Undoubtedly filled with the stew that the elder man had made.

 

Dwalin followed closely behind his Ori as they walked into the kitchen, the smaller mans slim hand intertwined with Dwalin's own much wider one. Dori waved for them to sit as he plated up the final sides of the meal, which was a hearty stew, with heavy dumplings, and warm bread on the side.

 

"This looks incredible, Mister Rightin." Dwalin said with a honest grin as he sat at the table, right beside Ori and opposite Dori, who sat at the end of the table.

 

"Thank you, Dwalin." Dori said, not as coldly as he spoke originally, as he placed a basket of bread in the centre of the table. "One must say, that a man of your size must be used to these type of portions."

 

_And he's back..._

 

"Dori." Ori hissed and the elder smiled sweetly.

 

"Oh, I am only teasing Ori, please eat up." Dori stated before tearing into a fresh doughy roll and dunking it into the stew. Dwalin did the same before he picked up his spoon and dipped it into the stew, now deciding it would be best not to talk any further. That was however until the elder straightened his back, dabbing a napkin to the corners of his mouth as he did.

 

"So, Dwalin, what is it exactly that your family does, I believe I have not had the pleasure in meeting them yet?" Dori questioned and Dwalin straightened as he replied. Ori placing his hand over his as he spoke.

 

"Well, my father was a Major in her majesties Royal Fusiliers, and my mother a communication officer in the same regiment. They were married three years after they met, they had my brother, Balin, who is a travel writer, first after six years of being together, then they retired from the army. And then they had me five years later." Dwalin began and Ori continued to rub his thumb comfortingly over the mans knuckles. "I joined the army too, when I was eighteen-"

 

"Oh goodness, did you?" Dori interrupted.

 

"Dori." Ori hissed again.

 

"Aye, I was. Served my time and was invalid home when I was thirty two, due to injuries." Dwalin said with gritted teeth, his lips trying to form a smile but ending up as a sneer of annoyance.

 

"Oh I see." Dori said as he began sipping at his stew again. "Still, hardly a stable career was it."

 

"Dori." Ori said desperately as he noticed the way Dwalin tensed. "It is a noble career, and one that I am sure Dwalin would not wish to replace. He has done honourably by his family."

 

Dori only hummed before turning to his stew again and sipping at the spoon, and that was the end of the dinner conversation for the night. In Dwalin's own mind it was hardly ideal for a first meeting, not ideal at all.

 

\----

 

"I didn't think it went that bad." Ori said as they opened their cases at the end of the large bed on a slim wooden bench, Dwalin was only just unzipping his case as Ori spoke.

 

"Not that bad? Ori, it was bloody awful and ye know it. Ye could have told me that Dori didn't support the wars." Dwalin hissed as he pulled out a pair of jeans and tossed them on the bed.

 

"I'm sorry." Ori said with an apologetic smile. "I completely forgot."

 

Dwalin only mumbled as he continued to unpack. Ori's room was just as he had envisioned it, a conveniently tidy room with a large bed in the centre. The room was decorated with large wooden beams that stretched out of the walls and small pictures taking long ago and were beginning to fold at the edges, even if they were in frames. A fire place laid to the left of the bed and cast a glim light over the darkening room, with the sun settling in the distance behind the hills. Atop the fireplace sat leather bound books that were musty as well as the room had remained untouched since Ori was a young man other than the occasional dusting and replacing the sheets when Ori would visit.

 

Dwalin was pulled from his grumbling when a pair of hands slipped over the mans wide shoulders and down to the centre of his chest, the larger man only now noticed the bareness of Ori's left hand and how well the ring he had brought would look upon it.

 

"I truly am sorry Dwalin." Ori said with a pleading tone as he placed his head on the large mans thick shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me."

 

Dwalin sighed before taking the small mans left hand off his chest and pressed his lips softly against it as he turned around to face his partner, who was still looking up at him with apologetic eyes.

 

"I'm not mad at ye, I'm just... really tired, is all." Dwalin mumbled and Ori hummed before placing his hands to Dwalin's chest again and pushed him back, sending the large man falling onto the bed with a humph.

 

"Well, I know one way to wake you up." Ori said with a breathless laugh as he climbed on top of Dwalin and began kissing the larger man passionately, allowing Dwalin to roll them over when he was comfortable and pressing his tongue further into the smaller mans mouth.

 

The pair continued to kiss with a fiery passion until their was a gentle knock on the door, belonging to only one person. The door was quickly pushed open and the room filled with a cheerful hum of a Christmas carol.

 

"Goodness me!" Dori shrieked and Dwalin pulled back instantly, scrambling off the bed as he did. Ori sat up a moment later a straightened his jumper with an annoyed gaze at his brother.

 

"Dori, I told you not to enter without one of us answering first." Ori reminded and Dori snorted.

 

"This is my house, I will enter any room I wish." Dori stated before walking further into the room and placing two fresh towels, one for body and one for hand, on the edge of the smaller mans bed. "Besides, you know the rules Ori. Dwalin will be staying in the guest parlour."

 

"What?" The pair said at the same time and Dori tried to contain his eye roll, until Ori spoke again as he sprung off the bed.

 

"For goodness sakes, Dori, I am not sixteen any more. I am allowed to have my boyfriend in my room... _with_ the door closed!"

 

"No, no, and no. I will not stand for such impropriety under my roof."

 

"But Nori and Bofur get to sleep in the same room!"

 

"Nori and Bofur are married."

 

"It's fine, really." Dwalin interrupted the squabbling brothers, both turning to look at him with a raised brow. But Dwalin knew he needed to do this, he needed to get into Dori's good graces somehow. "I'll sleep in the guest room, it's fine with me."

 

"Dwalin you honestly don't have-" Ori began but Dwalin shook his head, repacking his case again and zipping it back up.

 

"It's alright Ori, I'll see ye in the morning." Dwalin replied as he bent to kiss Ori softly on the lips before following Dori, who nodded to him and began walking him toward the guest room.

 

The elder man soon flipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked a strangely shaped mahogany door, it was a relief at least to know that it was place directly opposite Ori's room, even if the door was frighteningly large and heavy.

 

Dwalin tried to step into the room, but as he did, Dori extended a hand to block his path. The larger man looked down at the elder man who glared back at him with fiery eyes, causing Dwalin to swallow thickly and freeze in his movements. 

 

"Now listen. I don't want any funny business, do you understand me?" Dori asked with a threatening gaze. "I do not wish to see what I just saw again, not in my house. I want you to keep your _urges_ under control. You may believe that you can do anything you wish, but you seem to forget that there is no ring on Ori's finger and I am what they call a bit old fashioned in those terms. So, I will have no follow through on those unbalance desires of yours... Are we clear?"

 

Dwalin tried swallowed again, this time his throat became dry in nerves as he rapidly nodded his head.

 

"Crystal." The large man grunted and Dori nodded once before marching down the dimply lit hall and disappearing into a nearby room.

 

Dwalin finally had the chance to look in the room and sighed deeply. The room was nothing like Ori's warm and comfortable one, a cob wedded fireplace was in the centre of the room and a small double bed tucked away in the corner. The room was only decorated with a dressed that was knocked and had dark scars on the side and a mirror that was fogged. Dwalin sighed again as he closed the door of the cold room and dropped his case onto the bed, it spilled open instantly and he left it be as he looked out the window. At least he had a view of the ocean, even if it was dark outside and the window was frosting up.

 

_He could do this. He had to do this._

 

Dwalin quickly unpacked his suitcase once again, tossing everything in the thick chest of drawers or into the antique wardrobe. The larger man then settled onto the creaky bed with an annoyed huff, turning on the lamp at his side before laying back with a huff. Closing his eyes with a small sigh as he did, and before he even knew it he was in the depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin's dreams and awkward dinners...

_Dwalin breathed heavily as he entered the heavily snowed log cabin, rubbing his hands together as he did to bite off the bitter cold. He breathed on them in quick warm huffs after he placed the heavy logs down beside the door. That was when he realised that the hall was silent and the lights had been shut off._

_"Ori?" Dwalin called as he stepped through the dark hall until he entered the living room, which was dimly lit with a crackling fire in the mantle. The large man called out the name of his smaller lover again as he stepped inside, noticing the presence in the room when he heard the door close softly behind him. The large man spun on his heels to see the smaller, leaning against the door, dressed in a lacy dark red dress, complete with frilly white lace and a thin pair of lacy underwear underneath._

_"Dwalin." Ori whispered before practically jumping on the larger man, wrapping his leg around his waist and pushing him onto a nearby lounger, pressing sloppy kisses over his lips and face as he did._

"Ori." Dwalin chuckled as he stirred in his sleep before he opened his eyes slowly, only to see Smaug leaning over him, panting and sloppily licking his face. Dwalin yelled in surprise, sending him rolling off the bed and landing roughly on the floor. Smaug scurried out the room before the large man was able to get back to his feet and kick at him.

 

\----

 

Much, much later (when Dwalin was finally able to drag himself off the floor) the larger man hobbled down the stairs, his feet hopping slightly against the cold grain of the wood. When he finally hopped to the lowest floor he breathed a sight of relief, and took in a fragrant smell of crispy bacon and tea drifting through the air.

 

He casually scratched his chest, which was covered with a thin shirt he had swiped from work a few years ago along with a pair of boxer shorts he had for more years than he could count, as he walked into the kitchen, to see Ori and Dori fussing over breakfast. A habit Dwalin was more than used to now while he was living with Ori, as the small man was one of those people who believed that a great breakfast in the morning would equate to a great day, even though Ori usually had nothing more than a piece of toast and at least four cups of tea.

 

"Morning, Dwalin." Ori spoke as he turned toward the large man, his hands grappling with a plate filled with everything delicious, from black pudding, to beans and bacon. While his other hand was occupied with a steaming mug of coffee. "I made you favourites."

 

"Thanks, love." Dwalin said with a sleepy smile as he sat at the table and Ori placed the brimming plate in front of the larger man and his coffee, before the smaller man slipped onto the largers lap and began sipping at his own tea.

 

"I honestly do not know how you eat so much rubbish, Dwalin." Dori tutted as he sat opposite the pair, his plate occupied with a bagel and cream cheese and a cup of tea in a wonderfully formed teacup. "I mean honestly, it is a shock you have not died yet from some sort of horrid blood disease, goodness, all that red meat-"

 

"Dori, just leave it be." Ori sighed as he swiped a piece of bacon from Dwalin's fork and placed it between his lips to eat. Noting the way the large man ate with less abandon than what he did at home.

 

"I was only making pleasant, morning conversation." Dori mumbled before sipping at his tea.

 

"I'm-I'm done, anyway." Dwalin said as he placed his fork back in the middle of the large plate that was still filled with beans, eggs, and the sides of meat. "I should just... go, get in the shower or something."

 

Dwalin got up then and Ori slid off his lap before replacing him in the seat that he was sat in previously, the larger man couldn't bring himself to look at the smaller as he went to the sink to wash his hands, knowing exactly the astonished and hurt look on the smaller mans face. The exact look he had received every morning when he hadn't consumed everything on the plate. When Ori wasn't in his life, he had always forgotten to eat in the morning with working all the time in the police office or going out on patrol. Now Ori was in his life, and when they first started seeing each other, Dwalin had told him this. Making Ori determined that he never missed a meal again.

 

"But-but, you haven't even finished your breakfast." Ori stated, Dwalin only looked back then and sure enough, the small man was pouting at him in a sad manner. The large man refrained from sitting back down and eating every last morsel and instead leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the small mans head. The smaller man nudging forward into the gentle touch, while Dwalin steered himself away.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm just. Not very hungry." Dwalin said before stepping back out of the kitchen. Ori sagged when he left in sadness before he grabbed his untouched plate and coffee and placed it in the sink to wash later. Suddenly the smaller man lost his appetite too and returned to the living room.

 

It wasn't long however for the larger man to return after his shower, hair and body now fresh. Dwalin noticed instantly that the elder brother was gone and he smiled to himself as he tiptoed into the living room, where Ori was laid across the sofa with his nose (as usual) inside a leather bound book.

 

"Hey, baby." Dwalin said cheerfully as he plunked himself down beside Ori and leaned to be able to press his lips to the smaller mans jaw and neck, causing Ori to giggle slightly and place his book to the side.

 

"Well, this is a change." The smaller man laughed breathlessly as he ran his fingertips over the largers shoulders and tugged him closer. "Why have you been acting so grumpy."

 

"I'm just... a little tired, is all." Dwalin reassured as he began kissing the smaller man again, tucking his ginger locks behind his delicately curved ear as he did. "Didn't sleep very well last night."

 

"I know something to help you sleep right."

 

Dwalin tried to hum in a way that made it sound like he knew exactly what Ori was talking about, but it turned into more of a hum in the state of a question.

 

"Sleep in my room, with me, tonight."

 

Dwalin pulled back sharply and tried to look innocently calm at his partner, who was smirking up at him, using his elbows to boost himself off the sofa as he did.

 

"I'm not sure Ori..." Dwalin said before he paused and cleared his throat. "Yer brother won't be very happy if I did that, and I need to keep him happy. I need him to like me, Ori, for both our sakes."

 

Ori let out a huff of breath and pouted at Dwalin.

 

"But why? I'm happy with you, and I don't care what my brother thinks or says-"

 

"Now, don't say that Ori, we both know-"

 

"No, I'll tell you now. Last night, I missed you." Ori said before his fingers trailed down the large mans shoulders, down the front slopes of his chest, before softly twirling around his upper arm. "I missed your strong arms around me, I missed you holding me closely. It was so cold last night... When I'm with you Dwalin, I feel safe."

 

"And I feel safe with ye, Ori." Dwalin said before leaning to kiss the smaller mans lips again. However, he was stopped by a strong knock on the front door. Ori sighed deeply before swivelling himself off the sofa and off, before he quickly walked towards the door.

 

Dwalin heard the hinges rattle as he opened it before the jiggling bolts were interrupted with loud voices.

 

"Hey little buddy!" An annoyingly familiar voice shouted and Dwalin groaned as Ori's strained voice replied, his voice also muffled by the expected hug he was more than likely trapped in.

 

"Nori?! I thought you weren't coming until Christmas eve?!" Ori's voice questioned before he was released with a gasping breath and the sounds of heavy boots resonated down the hall.

 

"Aye, well, there was a bit of a change in plan..."

 

"Bofur!? What are you doing here too?!"

 

"Nori said I could-"

 

"We're married now, Ori, we go everywhere together! Now, where's that apple crumble Dori called me about."

 

Dwalin groaned again before smashing his face into the warm pillow of the sofa, letting out a long sigh as he did. Maybe the festive season was not for the family after all, because right now, Dwalin's head was pounding and he would kill for a drink with Thorin at this moment in time.

 

\----

 

"It's so nice to actually see you, Nori," Dori said as he spooned a mush of swede onto his younger brothers plate. "You are usually out with your friends during the festive season."

 

"You didn't think I would miss Christmas! Did you Dori?" Nori asked as he began shovelling the mash into his mouth, and Dori resisted tutting at his brothers poor behaviour before turning to serve Ori's plate, listening vaguely as his brother continued.

 

"Beside, I am a family man now." Nori said as he took his husbands hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "And I would not go out with my friends now, even if they begged me to."

 

"Aww, stop it you softy." Bofur said as he smacked a hand against Nori's chest, gasping as he was dragged into a passionate kiss.

 

Ori blushed brightly and awkwardly began forking at his plate that was now loaded with crispy potatoes and a small slice of lamb. He didn't look up, because he knew the look on Dwalin's face. Which was a mix of memory and disgust at the familiar sight of the elder, spiky haired brother practically exchanging tongues with one of Dwalin's long time friends.

 

Dori finally cleared his throat when Nori began groping his smaller partner, and when the two finally became obvious to the awkwardness they were creating, they pulled back. Nori grinning like a cat who got the cream and Bofur blushing as bright as the fire in the living room.

 

"Come on, Dori, you grumpy old sod, It's Christmas!" Nori said as he swung an arm around Bofur, the smaller of the pair having the morals to at least look slightly sheepish, under the gaze of the family.

 

"That it is, Nori. But I implore you to carry on such vulgar business in the privacy of your bedroom. I assume you still know where it is." Dori said as he finished serving the meal and sat down to eat, ignoring his younger brothers lecherous eyebrow wiggle at his husband.

 

\----

 

Dwalin hummed to himself as he walked down the hallway, towel under his arm as he stepped toward the bathroom. Only to be stopped by a now familiar voice calling for him from a nearby room.

 

"Dwalin." The voice called. "Back here if you please."

 

Dwalin furrowed his brow before placing his towel on a nearby table and looking into the open frame of a nearby room. Only to find Dori, sat upright at his desk, with his glasses on the tip of his nose as he scanned papers under his hands.

 

"Where is it you are going this evening?"

 

"To have a shower," Dwalin stated before he cleared his throat and added quickly added. "Sir."

 

Dori hummed before replying. "Oh good. I wasn't certain whether or not you were planning on slipping into my brothers room tonight.

 

"No, sir."

 

"Good. Let's keep it that way, yes?" Dori said as he finally looked up from his paper and folded his hands together. "I understand that you, as a man, must have some rather frustrating...urges, to compete with right now."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Keep the snake in the cage and we won't have an issue." Dori reminded before waving his hands in dismissal, Dwalin nodded slightly before marching back out of the office, waiting until he was out of the room to sigh deeply and continue walking down the hall. Forgetting his towel on the table as he went.

 

\----

 

Just when Dwalin thought the day couldn't get any worse, he found out that Nori's bedroom just so happened to be placed right next to his dismal lodgings. He learned this in the most awkward way possible.

 

"Ah-ah-ah- Nori!" Bofur's hoarse voice shouted at the same time of of the old mattress springs squeaking.

 

"Oh, Bofur, Oh!" Nori cried in reply.

 

Dwalin had to hand it to the pair, they were rather quick with their ideas. Dori had gone out less than three minutes ago to get some groceries for tomorrows dinner, because what he had was only enough to feed himself, Ori, and of course, Dwalin. Three minutes! Dwalin drank a pint in more time than that, and yet his overly annoying next door neighbours thought it wise to have a nice go at each other during that time?!

 

Dwalin threw his covers off and removed the pillow he had wrapped around his ears as he hopped out of bed, avoiding a snoring Smaug laid at the side of the bed as he did.

 

The large man slowly hobbled down the stairs, and into the darkness of the rooms. He shuffled around for a moment before he sat himself down on the sofa in front of the smouldering fire and sighed deeply. It had hardly been five minutes however until he felt a pair of hands slip over his eyes in the darkness and he smiled slightly at the warm familiarity.

 

"Guess who?" The soft voice said and Dwalin's smile widened.

 

"Santa Claus?" Dwalin replied sarcastically and the voice gave a soft giggle.

 

"Close." Ori said before he swung slowly around the chair and sat on Dwalin's lap with a bright smile, which made the room fell much warmer than it did before. The larger man smiled softly as he looped his arms around the smallers waist, before he allowed himself to press his forehead to Ori's shoulder. Sighing deeply as he did with the familiar scent of his partner electrifying his senses.

 

"So, how was your day?" Ori asked as he used his free hand to rub Dwalin's bearded cheek.

 

"It's fine, just... well... yer brother is hardly the quietest during his and Bofurs... _spare time_." Dwalin replied as he pressed into the touch on his cheek and sighed, listening to the smaller man hum in agreement.

 

"I know. I lived with them for years." Ori said with a wince before ran his hands from Dwalin's face and over his shoulders. His lower lip creased under his teeth as he softly bit down on it, before he slowly lowered his hand below Dwalin's waist. "Maybe... you could, sleep in my room tonight."

 

"I can't." Dwalin breathed as he clutched Ori's hand in it's course and held it softly. "I-I'm sorry."

 

"Is something wrong?" Ori asked as he tugged his hand away and placed it on Dwalin's shoulder again.

 

"I-I've got to keep my snake in the cage." Dwalin stated and Ori snorted a slight laugh.

 

"You sound like my brother-"

 

"Who is an alright bloke...really."

 

Ori raised an eyebrow at that and began shuffling off Dwalin's lap slightly, even though the larger man protested softly.

 

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

 

"Ori."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I love ye."

 

Ori smiled softly before he leant down and placed a soft kiss to the larger mans lips, as he whispered a truthful phrase.

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I call a problem family...

Days went by and snow fell from the grey contorted sky, practically sealing the five into the house with a wall of thick snow. Much to Dwalin's complete horror. The family, if it could be even described as such, spent every waking moment sat together and talking about everything they had done that year, Dori speaking of his thriving business in the farmers market in the village. Nori talked about his successful few days at the old computer as he tapped away at his accounting books, in between sticking his tongue into Bofur's mouth of course. Ori shared of everything that happened during his year, other than moving in with Dwalin while they were dating, which Dwalin was most relieved about. As he found he quite liked having his head (and quite a few other areas) attached to his body.

 

While locked away in the large cottage, the members of the house were also occasionally visited by people of the village. Some bearing arms laden with food, others with wondering eyes as they came from hearing rumours in the town of Ori's new boyfriend- most likely from that big mouthed Bard, Dwalin thought sourly- and came wanting to evaluate the man for themselves.

 

Ori smiled from his hidden spot in a nearby doorway, as he watched his partner surrounded by soft old ladies who fussed over him and scolded fondly about his tattoos. Dwalin took it all good heartedly of course, smiling and laughing genuinely as the wrinkled hands poked at him, complaining he was too thin and muscled, needing more meat on his bones.

 

That day had gone unexpectedly well, Dwalin (who in Ori's opinion, had acted like a total gentleman) was more that hospitable to the visitors of the house and Dori never once said a word to him, or against him, while the guests were around. Which also made Ori smile as he was finally able to sit with his partner while his brother was in the room.

 

The ladies and gentlemen of Dori's tea group all sat around the parlour, exchanging polite small talk, listening to festive songs playing on the radio, and eating scones. Sometimes one would pipe up with all the large events that had happened during Ori's leave, but was usually drowned out by the others nattering.

 

"So, Dwalin, what is it exactly you do?" One of the men with a ridiculously waxed moustache asked as he took a sip of an overly fruity tea, that Ori had poured from him a moment before. Ori was now looking at Dwalin and waiting for his response as he poured a cup for another elder man beside him.

 

"I'm a police officer." Dwalin replied as he placed his untouched cup of tea on a nearby side table. "It's a stressful job I grant ye, but it is worth it all to help those in need of it."

 

The elderly all hummed in agreement and Dwalin managed to subtly wink at Ori, before another one spoke up.

 

"Well, I never saw your type as a match for our Ori, he's always been the creative sort." A softly wrapped lady replied as she sipped at her tea and fingered the lace of her shawl around her shoulders.

 

"Indeed. I thought I was unworthy to of such a person as Ori, but I am glad I met him, and I hope he is happy too." Dwalin replied coolly and Ori smiled and nodded at all the questioning gazes that were cast at him.

 

That conversation ended abruptly after when Dori scurried out of the kitchen, bearing plates laden with crumb cake and crumpets.

 

On the week of Christmas the tension in the house was pretty much at breaking point. After a certain incident of Dori having to drag a dishevelled Ori out of Dwalin's room, with the larger man trailing behind them and apologising as he shoved himself back into his jeans, the elder man had created a lock-down on the hallway. Even late at night Dwalin swore he could hear the elder man pacing outside the rooms, bent on protecting the treasured innocent of his younger brother from the pirate that was Dwalin. It was strange and Dori was clearly overreacting, the pair hadn't gotten any further than getting partially naked and kissing passionately on Dwalin's bed.

 

From then on the house was mainly quiet, and Dori had resorted back to glaring at Dwalin at any moment he had to spare, even when Dwalin wasn't looking at the elder man he could feel his eyes burning into the back and any side of his head.

 

Dwalin was never left alone, even when he was in his room in the house, having some of his own downtime.

 

Dwalin was interrupted from his reading by rapid knocking at his bedroom door, the large man sighed heavily as he folded the musty corner of his page and closed the book, before he tiptoed his way around the slumbering dog at the foot of his bed and toward the door.

 

When he opened it he found something rather unexpected. Nori, dressed in a rather short robe (far too short for Dwalin's liking) and his legs wriggling eagerly as Dwalin opened the door wider and looked at him with a raised brow.

 

"Hey, there's my favourite brother-in-law." Nori said with a wide cheesy grin and Dwalin snorted roughly in reply.

 

"What do ye want?"

 

"Oh, okay, straight to the point, good good." Nori said, his fidgeting continuing as he looked back toward his own bedroom door then to Dwalin. "Here, you wouldn't by chance have a spare johnny would ya?"

 

Dwalin almost threw up.

 

"No." Dwalin could muster in a firm tone before shutting the door quickly, only to find a foot wedged between the frame and the solid wood. Nori stepped further forward into the room and shut the door behind him.

 

"Oh come on, Dwalin, I knew if you could you and my brother would be at it like rabbits." Nori whispered, concious that Dori would be listening through the paper thin walls. "Since you're not however, do another man a solid. I got Bofur waiting and he's wearing whipped cream, so-"

 

"Alright, alright! If I give you a few promise me ye'll never talk to me about yer and Bofur's sex life, ever again, for as long as I live." Dwalin hissed and Nori nodded quickly in agreement.

 

The larger man sighed deeply before going toward his cupboard that he had thrown his clothes into a few days ago and began rummaging through, tossing his jeans, shirts, and leather jacket to the side in search of his suitcase. He knew he had some spare condoms around there somewhere, he just wasn't certain where they actually-

 

"Ohhhh, deary me, what's this?" Nori's annoying voice chimed behind Dwalin and the larger man groaned before turning to look, only to find the spiky haired man twirling the red velvet box between his fingers, now topped with a small bow that Dwalin had tied around it during the early days of his stay.

 

"No! Put that down!" Dwalin shouted as he lunged to his feet and toward the slim man, who quickly ducked out of the way and continued to inspect the little box, this time shaking it close to his ear, to hear the metallic clicking inside.

 

"Nori!" Dwalin shouted as he lunged for him again.

 

"I wonder what it could be. Is it for me, Dwalin? Oh you shouldn't have, I'm a married man." Nori teased as he pulled the ribbon off the box and tossed it to the floor before flipping it open. The slim man froze in his spot, his eyes wide and mouth falling open slightly as he looked at the glinting ring, that he removed from the padding to examine.

 

"Nori, just put it down, please, I-" Dwalin tried but Nori was too far gone with shock, not knowing the spiky haired man had expected a chain necklace in the little box, or earnings perhaps, or a joky 'grow your own dildo, just add water' trinket in a nice little box. Not this. Never this.

 

"Your- this- is this- I-I don't understand." Nori said awkwardly as he finally looked up at Dwalin, his brow furrowed.

 

"Ye know what it is, Nori." Dwalin stated and the slim man continued to gawk at the ring.

 

"You brought this here with you?" Nori questioned before looking at Dwalin with a frown. "Why?"

 

"Well, I was going to propose on Christmas day. Here of course. So, I brought it here so I could ask Dori's permission, I know it means a lot to him and to Ori as well even though he doesn't-"

 

"No. I mean _why_ are you going to propose to Ori?" Nori questioned now, his frown becoming sterner.

 

Dwalin paused for a moment, his mouth opening closing awkwardly as he thought. It was a rather valid question he had to admit. However, right now all valid answers were escaping him. Why did he wish to marry Ori? The small man was his complete opposite in every way. Where Dwalin was dark, Ori was light. Dwalin did not like reading as much as he should, Ori loved to read and could read endlessly. Dwalin was much older and was certainly not as spry as he used to be, as he knew by the way his bones creaked when he woke in the morning, but when he felt old and useless Ori was there. Ori was always there. Making him feel young again, making him feel like he had been dead his whole life, never seeing the colour of the sky and wandering aimlessly about the world. Then he met Ori. His Ori. The one who showed him how to live again, how to walk this earth with an open heart and mind, to see the sky as a bright blue even on the darkest of days. He was so beautiful. He had always been beautiful, he remembered everyday at the first wedding they attended when they first met. He remembered the small man clutching onto the bouquet of the purest white lilies and the smile on his face... It was like nothing Dwalin had ever seen before. Even then the large man had drunkenly sworn that he would marry Ori, that he would be the one to be the other mans everything. Dwalin had never wanted to get married, but for Ori. For his Ori he would do it, and a thousand times over.

 

Dwalin wanted to say all this to Nori, but the words became stuck in his throat and he was only able to say a few words.

 

"Because I love him. I love him more than life itself. And there would be no-one on this earth that I would rather spend my eternity with."

 

Nori looked at him with a small smile, before he carefully rubbed the ring on his fluffy robe before placing it gently back inside the velvet box, closing it with a single snap when he was finished.

 

"You best be keeping this then."

 

Dwalin extended his hands as Nori tossed the ring box back into his hands, the larger man furrowed his brow at the spiky haired man and Nori smiled kindly.

 

"Trust me, Fundin. I don't like you as much as the next bloke, but I know how Ori feels about you. He loves ya, and if he is willing to take you as a partner... well, I'll be more than willing to take ya on as a brother-in-law." 

 

Dwalin grinned before pulling Nori into a tight hug. The smaller man making a strangled sound as the strong arms rounded him and squeezed him tightly.

 

"O-Okay," Nori choked out. "Enough of that, you're crushing my hard on! I need that for Bofur!"

 

Dwalin pulled back and mumbled an awkward apology as Nori straightened his robe and hair before huffing and extending his hand toward him. Dwalin nodded slightly before placing the condoms in his (hopefully) soon-to-be-brother-in-laws hands. Only then however did the door burst open, revealing a frowning Dori.

 

"Well, what is going on here?" Dori snapped, his hands flying to his hips. Nori hid the condoms behind his back and Dwalin the ring box.

 

"Nothing." Nori stated before making his way toward the door, only to be caught midway and turned to reveal the condoms in his hands.

 

"You are giving him condoms?" Dori asked shrilly as he glared pointedly toward Dwalin, looking wholly unimpressed. "Why do you have them? Where you planning on having your wicked way with my little brother? And under my roof as well!"

 

"No, no," Dwalin began as he held up his free hand innocently. "It wasn't like that. I-I just-"

 

"Just what?" Dori pressed and Dwalin lost all ability to speak. "That's it. Come to my office now, and Nori, return to your room."

 

"Come on now, brother." Nori pleaded. "It's almost Christmas, let's not fight."

 

"No, this has gone on long enough." Dori stated before marching out of the room, Dwalin following solemnly as he did, even Nori patted him on the back as he passed before returning to his and Bofur's room.

 

Once the larger man had followed the elder into his office he realised he still had the ring box inside his back Jean pockets, and he knew then that it was time.

 

"Dori, I would just like to-"

 

"You will not speak." Dori stated as he sat heavily in his desk chair. "I will speak first and I must say, I do not approve of your and my brothers relationship, and I have managed to keep my mouth shut as well as I could for all these weeks. But no longer. I do not want you with Ori any more. You're not good for him Dwalin, how do you not see that? You're debauched, unclean, aggressive, and not fit to keep my brother happy-"

 

"Please, just listen!" Dwalin interrupted with a plea. "I know. I know I am all those things, I am not worthy of yer brother nor have I ever been or will be, but I love him. I love him more than words can express, so here is my action."

 

Dwalin pulled the ring box from out of his jeans and tossed it at Dori, who caught it with a furrowed brow. 

 

"I love Ori." Dwalin stated. "And I came here to ask yer permission to marry him, but It does not matter to me. It matters to Ori, and this is all I ask... I ask for ye to bless our relationship and our love for one another."

 

"No."

 

"What?"

 

"I said no." Dori replied with a slight growl, slamming the lid of the ring box shut and placing it on his desk. "I do not give my permission, nor do I bless your relationship-"

 

"Not even for yer own brother?!" Dwalin snapped back.

 

"No. I know what is best for Ori, and you certainly are not for the best." Dori stated as he shoved the velvet box into a drawer on his desk.

 

"I want you gone, Fundin. From my life and from my house" Dori stated and as Dwalin opened his mouth to protests he was silenced by words that cut into him like a knife. "And I don't want you to return. If you truly love my brother, you'll let him go. He does not need anyone as old and scarred as you in his life, he needs someone young and well mannered, you're too broken."

 

Dwalin allowed the words to sink in for a moment before he marched out of the office, slamming the door shut as he left.

 

\-----

 

Dwalin shoved his clothes into the duffel bag on his bed and huffed as he rubbed a hand over his tired face. He had never believed that this was how the Christmas trip to the (never to be) future in-laws would have panned out. With him being kicked out of the house and told never to return or see his love again. But, if it was what Dori ordered and what he believed was right for Ori then he had no room to fight.

 

Just as Dwalin finished packing and zipped up his bag, the door to his room burst open and a familiar voice filled the vacant room.

 

"Dwalin, I'm back from the market, look I got you some black pudding. I also got myself a new knitting pattern, some soaps, and some of these really nice towels, which will match perfectly to the new wall in our-" Ori began as he flicked through the presents in his arms, only to freeze in his actions when he finally looked up to see Dwalin, his bag close at his side. "What's going on?"

 

"Ori, I-I don't think this is working out." Dwalin stated, the words coming out far harsher than they were meant to and Ori's face melted into an expression of great sadness, the items slipping from his arms and landing softly to the floor.

 

"What are you talking about?" Ori asked softly, afraid his voice would fail him.

 

"I mean, just look at ye, yer so beautiful, and young, and-and talented... then when ye look at me, what do ye see?"

 

"I see the man I've loved since the moment I met him." Ori replied and Dwalin smiled softly before shaking his head.

 

"No. Ye see an old man, his life mostly gone, and someone who is holding ye back."

 

"The only thing you're holding back Dwalin is my heart." Ori protested now, his voice rising. "And I don't want anybody else!"

 

"Ori, please. Don't make this any harder-"

 

"Harder?! What will be harder is my life if you leave right now, I need you Dwalin, and I love you!"

  
"Please, don't shout, yer brothers might-"

 

"I don't  _care_  about my brothers! I care about  _you_ , and I want to be with _you._ If you leave now Dwalin, I will have nothing."

 

There was a long pause before Dwalin was able to speak again.

 

"I can't, Ori. I can't stay here any longer-" Dwalin stated as he began walking toward the door with bag over his arm, Ori quick on his heels.

 

"If you go, I go with you." Ori stated but Dwalin turned on his heel, opening the door to his bedroom as he did, with a shake of his head.

 

"No, Ori. I want ye to stay here."

 

"And I want to go with you."

 

"Please. Just let me go." 

 

Dwalin then walked out of the bedroom, knowing that the small man was right behind him, following him as he marched down the stairs and out the front door, when they were outside Dwalin could see the car he had called for earlier that afternoon, then he looked back to see Ori directly behind him, then Dori, then Bofur and Nori. The latter looking wholly upset by the event.

 

"Please, Dwalin." Ori pleaded one final time, his eyes streaming tears down his reddened cheeks.

 

Dwalin leaned forward and placed a kiss to the smaller mans forehead before mumbling his continuous apology.

 

"Come on, Dwalin. This isn't necessary!" Nori called from behind them all, knowing full well that this was certainly the doing of his elder brother.

 

"Goodbye." Dwalin whispered before pacing a kiss to Ori's forehead again and ducking away, making his way quickly toward the car before he changed his mind. He didn't mean to look out of the back window, but when he did he could see Ori falling to his knees on the cold snow and crying into his hands.

 

Dwalin felt one of his own cold tears pour down his cheek as the car pulled away and he told the driver where to go. The bus station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve...

On Christmas eve, Ori laid on his bed, sighing deeply into his pillows as tears poured endlessly down his cheeks. It made everything worse that at the side of his bed was a framed picture of himself and Dwalin. One when they had gone on a short holiday many months ago. Dwalin had the weekend off work, so they went to the seaside with Bilbo and Thorin and had spent the day together. The picture was of them of course, sat on a wall just in front of the greying ocean. Dwalin sat behind Ori and Ori sat in front grinning brightly as his partner pressed a bearded kiss to his cheek, strong arms bound tightly around his waist. Every time Ori looked at the picture he remembered the way Dwalin's arm tightened around his waist to tug him closer. Then he would whisper confessions of love into Ori's ear after the picture was taken. Ori was happy then and now it was all gone.

 

A soft knock at the door interrupted Ori's state of sadness, he looked up hopefully, before he fell apart again as his elder brother swaggered into his room. The young man sighed deeply before rolling his head back onto his pillow, ignoring the actions of his spiky haired brother as he approached and spoke.

 

"Hey, little buddy." Nori said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his brothers foot. "You going to be getting up any time soon? Your friend Bilbo has been burning up the phone lines."

 

Ori didn't reply, only cuddled deeper into his pillow, that strangely smelled just like Dwalin's aftershave, which was not helping the situation at all. Nori seemed to notice the saddened twitch and decided to continue on a different subject.

 

"Come on, Ori. Dori's been making dinner and he's lonely in the kitchen without his little chef with him."

 

'Little chef' was certainly something Ori hadn't heard for the longest of time. Nori would call him it when he was a young boy and loved to help his mother and eldest brother in the kitchen, he was always at his eldest brothers side, no matter what. However, despite the slight warmth in Ori's chest by the fond memory it was extinguished again at the thought of Dwalin calling him 'little one' when they embraced at night beneath the covers of their bed.

 

"Come on," Nori tried again as he climbed further up the bed and flopped dramatically over his little brother, expecting a laugh to come from the younger, but it never came. "I was looking under the tree earlier, and there are presents with your little name all over them. Let's go open a few."

 

No reply came again and Nori looked up slightly to see fresh tears rolling down his younger brothers cheeks and knew it was no use, he had to wheel in the big guns in an attempt to hopefully bring a smile to the little one's face again.

 

Nori scrambled off the bed and once Ori was sure he was facing the opposite direction he looked up, watching as his elder brother jogged out of the room, leaving Ori alone. If only for a moment. As once again the door was knocked on and another entered, and Ori saw in the reflection of the window a head of silver hair.

 

Dori carefully tiptoed around the bed before sitting on the end just where Ori's hunched shoulders were placed, leaving only a small gap for the elder to sit on as they tightened further.

 

"Ori, I made you some tea." Dori said softly as he placed the steaming mug on the bedside table. "Your favourite, Camomile and honey."

 

Ori didn't say anything. Only curled in on himself and closed his eyes, as if he could hide from the world (and his brother) by not being able to see him.

 

"And, it's Christmas eve. Come on, why don't we go to the Christmas market in town, or go see Bard. I'm sure he is having-"

 

"I don't want to go anywhere without Dwalin." Ori finally spoke, even though his voice broke at the last words. "Why did he leave me, Dori?"

 

Dori's heart sank as he looked at his younger brother, who was now whimpering into his pillow, his shoulders shaking with grief. The eldest swallowed thickly before he carefully reached forward and began gently stroking the smaller mans gingery wisps of hair.

 

"I don't know, I-I just think-"

 

"I love him, Dori. And I was sure, so sure, that he loved me too." Ori said and Dori watched as he reached toward the photo frame at the side of his bed, examined it for a few moments before frowning darkly as more tears rolled from his eyes. "But I was wrong!"

 

Ori threw the frame with as much strength as he could muster against the opposing wall of the room, causing it to smash noisily and fall to the floor. Dori squawked slightly at the sound before following the frames route, when he got to the frame he kneeled at it's side, shifting the shards of glass away with his fingers to reveal the still perfectly intact picture. One of Ori and Dwalin, looking incredibly happy as the larger man kissed the smallers cheek and gaze at him with a loving expression that Dori had never seen so deeply before.

 

"You truly loved him?" Dori questioned and Ori hummed into his pillow before mumbling.

 

"More than life itself."

 

There was a long pause for a moment and Dori fixed his gaze onto the picture, and not on his little brother who shuffled on the bed and around the pillow that smelled like Dwalin, his bleary gazed focusing on his eldest brother.

 

"I thought he was the one."

 

Dori looked up then, like the words had shattered him and his mouth fell open slightly. Completely stunned by the confession.

 

"You're sure?" 

 

"Yes." Ori whimpered as he began crying into his pillow again. 

 

"You truly do love him immensely, don't you."

 

Ori could only nod, Dori then saw everything he had done wrong during the whole time the couple was here together. He had only thought of himself and what he believed was right for his little brother, but now he saw how wrong he was, how Dwalin did not devalue his brother but in some ways added to everything his little brother was already. Dori had been stupid. Stupid, and blind, and... wrong.

 

"Drink your tea." Dori said as he began marching toward the door.

  
"Where are you going?" Ori asked in a whimper and Dori looked back at him for a moment before smiling slightly.

 

"Don't you worry, I'll return soon." Dori said before nodding to his little brother and walking out of the room, making sure he was out of earshot before he pulled out his phone, dialling a quick number and pressing it to his ear. Relief flooding through him as the line was answered after the third ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Bard, I need a favour." Dori stated as he strode into his office, pulled open the drawer of his desk and removed the red velvet ring box he had taken from Dwalin only a few hours previous. "How fast can your car get me to the bus station?"

 

\----

 

Dwalin felt tears trickle from his eyes and freeze on his already cold cheeks as he flipped open his locket, that was also his dog tags from his old army days, which held of a small picture of himself and Ori. A picture taken by Ori's own self with his phone, both of them smiling brightly and Dwalin's arms around the smaller mans waist with the smaller mans arm behind hisbald head to pull him closer, over the small mans shoulder.

 

The large man sighed as he snapped the locket closed and shoved it back inside his jacket as the bus pulled up to the practically empty station and halted with a slight screech, as it always did.

 

Dwalin sighed deeply as he shouldered his duffel bag and stepped hesitantly toward the parked bus, waiting as a few others boarded the bus first. However, as he placed a single booted foot on the bus he was interrupted by distant shouting.

 

"Dwalin!" A voice shouted through the darkness and the large man turned with a slight frown, until he saw in the distance Dori running toward him. Keys wrapped tightly in one hand as he ran. "Dwalin!"

 

"Dori?" Dwalin questioned mainly to himself as the elder man finally arrived in front of him, heaving to catch his own breath. "Dori, what do ye want?"

 

"I-I-I must s-speak with you." Dori stated as he continued to steady his breath. 

 

"It's too late now, I am leaving and-" Dwalin said as he took another step on the bus, but his wrist was gripped by a gloved hand and he looked back again to see Dori clutching desperately to the joint of his hand.

 

"Please, if you love Ori still, please let me speak with you for a moment, let me correct the wrong I have done." Dori pleaded and Dwalin furrowed his brow once more before hopping down from the steps of the bus and holding up a hand to the coach driver for a moment.

 

"Ye best be quick." Dwalin grumbled and Dori nodded in understanding.

 

"I-I- Listen, perhaps- perhaps, I had been wrong before..." Dori started, his feet shuffling awkwardly as he spoke. "Perhaps, I had judged you too harshly and perhaps too quickly."

 

Dwalin raised a brow at the silver haired man as he continued.

 

"And... and maybe I thought too much with my heart, not with my head, through these past weeks." Dori continued and Dwalin nodded his head in agreement, even though he knew it was perhaps not too wise at this moment in time.

 

"And I dare say you too were slightly at fault, keeping secrets from me. I know from a reliable source  _(Nori)_  that you and Ori have been living together and engaging in sexual activities for many months now... which I will discuss with you later...."

 

"Are ya coming on the bus, or not, I got a schedule." The bus driver interrupted and Dori grew red with anger, but he continued anyway. Ignoring the grumpy driver.

 

"But, for now! I am sorry for what I said, for what I have done, and I hope you're able to return to my house for Ori mourns for you in a way that cuts me like a thousand knives. I am sorry, Dwalin, I was.... I was.... _wrong_ to treat you this way. I have been wrong all along. I know now that I was a fool... a grand fool. And I would enjoy immensely you joining my family."

 

Dori then flipped the velvet box from his coat pocket and held it toward the large man.

 

"Ye're serious?" Dwalin asked as he accepted the box and checked for the ring inside, and sure enough there it sat in the white padding, glinting just as brightly as new fallen snow.

 

"I have never been so serious, in all my life." Dori replied and Dwalin smiled slightly before concentrating his gaze on the ring.

 

"Oi mate! I got others who need to get going, get off or get on!" The bus driver grunted behind the pair and Dwalin looked back at him, before back at a incredibly desperate Dori, who was mouthing pleas.

 

Dwalin smiled before hopping off the bus steps and nodding to the driver, who rolled his eyes before slamming the automatic doors and driving away.

 

"Thank you, Dwalin! Thank you so much!" Dori said with a wide grin and Dwalin nodded.

 

"I should thank ye too, Dori." Dwalin said with a small smile. "For giving yer blessing."

 

"It's alright, it's an honour, truly." Dori said with a nod before escorting the man toward Bard's car that sat on the far end of the bus station, not a word being spoken between the pair and for the first time since the arrival of Dwalin, the air was finally clear between the two.

 

\----

 

Dwalin carefully stepped into the the darkened room where Ori was sleeping soundly in the light of the moon, that was glittering from the snow outside and the silvery moon. The large man sighed deeply as he closed the door and locked it before toeing off his shoes and dumped his bag in the corner of the room before slowly walking over to the bed, leaning over when he reached the edge and pressed his lips to the small mans cheek.

 

Ori shuffled in his sleep before opening his eyes blearily, a small gasp coming from him when his eyes focused on the bearded face above him.

 

"Dwalin, you came back." Ori gasped and Dwalin smiled softly before sitting at Ori's side on the bed, as he cupped the smaller man's face with his chilled hand, finding relief instantly as Ori lifted his own hand and wrapped it over his calloused one.

 

"Aye."

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because I was an idiot." Dwalin stated simply and Ori smiled weakly so he continued. "I allowed myself to be changed by those who didn't matter greatly to me... then I remembered, ye're the only one that matters to me, Ori. And if ye love me just as I am, being as beautiful and intelligent as ye are, then I have no need to change."

 

"No, no you don't." Ori said as he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the larger mans shoulders, placing his lips softly against the crease of his neck and shoulder. "I love you, Dwalin. And even though I was mad before, I am not any more."

 

"It's okay, It's okay to be mad at me still. Just know that I love ye, and I won't let ye go again, not ever again." Dwalin replied and Ori sniffed slightly as tears began to trickle down his cheeks again, only for Dwalin to pull him away from his hug and softly wipe his tears away with his gentle knuckles, that were finely calloused after years of hard work.

 

Ori lunged forward again when his tears were suitably dried, only this time he pressed his lips passionately to Dwalin's and tugged him close once again, missing the warmth for the hours he had spent without it, and the weeks he had lost from the previous few.

 

"I love ye." Dwalin whispered in a mantra, in between soft kisses and touches he shared with the small man, and he swore, he had never uttered such honest words in all his life. Glowing with joy as Ori repeated the soft words against Dwalin's own warming skin.

 

However, they went no further than soft words and touches that night as they laid beside each other, glad the other was back in their arms again as they continued to kiss. Until they were interrupted by the distant clanging of the towns bell tower, announcing the start of the next day.

 

"Merry Christmas, Dwalin." 

 

"Merry Christmas, Ori." Dwalin whispered in the darkness before his fingers trailed over Ori's soft curves and the smaller man smiled. "For this one, and many to come with us together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day...

Christmas day came sooner than it felt like it should, and Ori was glad that when he woke Dwalin was at his side, and last nights interference had not merely been a dream. Ori carefully turned himself to face Dwalin, who was still snoring softly behind him, before he pressed a chaste kiss to the larger mans lips to wake him. Ori continued to shower soft kisses until he felt Dwalin began to shift beneath his hands and respond to the soft press of lips, mumbling something in a sleep roughened voice as he finally reached full conciousness, and manoeuvred his hands about Ori's waist to tug him closer.

 

However, the early morning sounds of lips sliding together and clothes beginning to shuffle suddenly became even more audible, as Dwalin rolled his love beneath him and began kissing his neck. Ori cried out softly at the attention and began trying to unbutton his own, and Dwalin's, loose shirts. This unfortunately didn't last as the door to the bedroom was yanked open and an over excited Nori ran in, with a bleary eyed (but still chuckling) Bofur behind him.

 

"Come on, get your lazy arses up, it's Christmas!" Nori cried, like the oversized man-child he was, before throwing something heavy at the pair that were fidgeting to adjust themselves beneath the bed sheets. Dwalin quickly trying to button up his shirt as Ori tried to straighten his hair. By the time the pair were sat up in bed, Nori and Bofur were out of their room, and shrilly crying down the hall to wake Dori.

 

Dwalin huffed and sunk back on the bed again, Ori joining him with a soft giggle as he landed on the mans firm, muscled chest. Tracing the tanned collarbone that poked through the undone shirt as he did.

 

"If I wanted to be woken up at dumb-arse-o'clock in the morning on Christmas day, I would have stayed with Fili and Kili." Dwalin grumbled and Ori giggled again breathlessly before flicking the lapels of the mans shirt open and placing his lips lovingly across his furred chest and dusky nipples. Causing Dwalin to throw his head back gently and let out a breath "Alright, now yer just teasing me. Come on, we best be getting up before yer brother comes back."

 

Ori only hummed and Dwalin took this as a sign the man didn't feel like moving just yet, so he shifted out from beneath Ori and allowed the smaller man to land on the pillows with a soft huff. The smaller mans eyes never leaving the largers as he searched for his trousers, if only to keep staring at that underwear clad arse. Merry Christmas indeed.

 

\----

 

It was a good day as usual. Nori and Bofur were practically scouting under the tree for presents and tossing them toward their recipients, if only when Dori was out of the room to spare the elder man from a mild heart attack as they tossed the wrapped parcels this way and that.

 

Ori was pleased with his gifts of course. A new knitted jumper from Dori, a new tea kettle from Bofur that lit blue when the water finished boiling, and a laser pen from Nori. Who had winked at him and said it would be good for work, encase he needed to blind any trouble makers... Which was probably going to be never.

 

"Alright." Dori said as the couples passed around cups of tea and a plate of freshly made mince pies, poking his head out of the kitchen door to speak. As he was busy preparing the roast dinner. "Any more gifts? I need help peeling the potatoes."

 

"Just one." Nori said with a wink toward Dwalin, and the larger man swallowed thickly and fumbled through his pocket for the ring box. Ori was sat on the sofa behind him, outstretched, and occasionally kissing Dwalin's head or ears.

 

"Right then." Dori replied as he noticed the exchange between Nori and Dwalin and stepped into the room. Not caring if the turkey caught on fire, he was seeing his final brother be proposed to and that was that!

 

Dwalin carefully swivelled on his knees to face the smaller man, who was now sitting up straight and gazing curiously at the larger man.

 

"Ori, I-I know that the past weeks have been difficult... for me, and for ye, both." Dwalin began, his hands twitching nervously around the box. "And I knew, i-if we could make it through this then we can make it through anything, just like we have done before and we will do for as long as we live... 

 

"Dwalin-" Ori whispered and Dwalin continued his awkward speech.

 

"Before we left London, I had this plan-this big elaborate plan of how to say this, bu-but between the fights and the arguments, and the overly loud neighbours-"

 

Nori chuckled and Bofur had the dignity to look slightly sheepish.

 

"I realised that the plan was just... going to go wrong, because I needed the blessing of yer brother, otherwise this just would have been... I don't know, just-just know that, I love ye, Ori. I love ye with all of my heart and soul and there is no one I would so happily spend my life with..."

 

"I love you too." Ori whispered again, slight tears beginning to form in his eyes.

 

"And I- Well-I-Will ye, I mean-" Dwalin tried as he pulled the box up for Ori to see, but the words somehow got stuck in his throat and they began to shift when a shrill voice cried out.

 

"Oh for goodness sake- Just say it already!" Dori yelled before whipping his tea towel at Dwalin and knocking the words out of him.

 

"Ori, will ye marry me?" Dwalin said quickly and Ori squealed slightly as he shifted forward as he pressed his lips to Dwalin's, mumbling his reply as the larger man wrapped unsure arms around him.

 

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes." Ori said between each tender kiss and Dwalin grinned wildly as he leaned back and placed the ring on Ori's finger, before the smaller man tugged him forward again and pressed his lips to the larger man.

 

Both hearts drumming so loudly that they could not hear the wild applauses or cheers of adulation that was echoing around them, that along with the joyful sobs Dori let out as he wiped tears away with his apron.

 

Dwalin only focused on Ori. And Ori on Dwalin.

 

"Oh great," Nori mumbled when the cheering and applause had ended. "Another wedding to plan."

 

"Aye, but this one has been a long time coming." Bofur replied with a wide grin before pulling his own husband in for a pleasant kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry this is late, but I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Or had a wonderful time doing whatever it is you celebrate! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year, and thank you all for staying with me for another whole year, and I hope you stay for the year to come!!))


End file.
